Harry Potter Drabbles!
by Beccab713
Summary: drabbles for all of the different Harry Potter ships : if you think im missing any ships PLEASE comment to help me! Enjoy!
1. Scorose

Rosie walked down the darkened hallway, her flaming red hair flapping in the wind from the opened windows. The Quidditch pitch was only a few yards away. The light from the full moon glistened off of the grass as Rosie went and got her broomstick. Grabbing it, Rosie went and stood in the middle of the pitch. Looking up, she saw nothing but the beautiful midnight blue sky above her. Or did she? There, barely noticeable, was a little white dot floating in the air. She kicked off of the hard ground slowly, and began making her way into the cool night sky. Bigger and bigger the dot became, until it became clear to her that it wasn't a dot at all. It was a person. And that person was Scorpius Malfoy. Hearing Rose flying towards him, he turned around. His dark grey eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. Mesmerizing almost. He held a finger to his lips as if to tell her to be quiet, though she wasn't making any noise. Rosie flew level with him. He pointed at a clearing in the forbidden forest, where a gang of unicorns were gathered. They looked wonderful. She had never seen one before, other than in cartoon form. Its fur shined brighter than anything she had ever seen before, some would say even glowed. Rosie flew back down to the pitch and put her broom away, Scorpius following shortly behind. They walked together back into the castle in silence. When the time came to go to their seperate common rooms, his in the Slytherin dungeons and hers in Gryffindor tower, Rosie leaned in and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. Then she put he lips next to his ear and breathed an almost silent "Thank you."


	2. James Sirius OC

In a flash, James flew a sharp turn and caught the Golden Snitch. He had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor! He flew to the ground where his team was waiting for him in the middle of the pitch. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs enthusiastically cheered, with the Slytherins almost silent in their stands. James wasn't focused on the crown though. All of the eldest Potter brothers attention was on Olive Eddings, the last remaining member of James original Quidditch team. She looked over at him and flashed him a smile before continuing to raise her broom above her head in an attempt to get more cheers out of the crowd. He smiled in return, mostly to himsef, and waved at his brother, Albus, in the Gryffindor stands. Albus waved back and pointed furiously at Olive. James knew that it was now or never. He walked over to Olive, tapped her on her shoulder, and when she turned around, He kissed her. Just like that. When she kissed him back, James knew; Now is the better option.


	3. Romione

**Oh. My. Godric. It's been wayyyy too long since my last update! I'm soooo sorry for making you guys wait so long!**

"Ronald!" Hermione giggled, "Where are you taking me?" She asked. Dragging her through a field was none other than Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend of six years.

"You'll see 'Mione, just be patient!" He said, a smile playing accross his lips.

Hermione had been at their small apartment in London, cleaning up and getting ready to start cooking a meal when Ron came home early. _Go get something pretty on, _he had said, _We're going on a walk. _When she returned, Ronald had a white shirt, tie, and black jacket on. Hermione's favorite part of his ensamble, though, was his tie. It was the Gryffindor tie from their seventh year... the year they had to redo. Seventh year was the only year, infact, that Ron and Hermione returned to school holding hands. She had bought him that tie from a muggle store, she thought it looked exactly like the Gryffindor ones, and he wore it every time he got the chance.

"Okay, 'Mione... Open your eyes." Ron said.

When she did, there was a beautiful archway of gold and red balloons, leading to a tree in the woods. Upon closer inspection, the tree had a heart carved in it, and inside the hear, it read, _R+H 4EVER- MARRY ME?_ Hermione's jaw dropped. She turned around to face Ronald behind her, and saw him down on one knee, a diamond engagment ring in his hand.

"So... Will you?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course Ron!" Hermione cried.

They spent a few minutes wrapped in eachother embrace, enjoying eachother company.

**Again guys! So SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO OOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long long time!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!'**

**~Becca**


	4. Dramione

**Alright guys... Not that crazy about this ship but... I'll deal with it for you Dramione shippers...**

"Draco Malfoy, do you mind?" Hermione said to Draco in a rude tone as she entered her favorite section of the library. He was sitting at the table by the window, where she liked to watch the birds and things fly around as the read. Why was he there? Did he even know how to read?

"If you don't mind, Granger, I'd like to catch up on my Charms. We've got that big paper due Friday and I don't know a lick about what we're learning." He said back cooly. A book on charms was on the table, opened to page 275. He had a quill in his hand, probably charmed to write down the things he tells it to. Looks like he knew enough about Charms.

"If you need help in this section of Charms, I can help. I happen to be very good at charms." Hermione stated. Draco turned his blonde head and looked at her, a skeptical look on his face. "What, you don't believe me? Do you think that just because I was running around for a year with two idiots that I would somehow forget everything I've learned?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

To her surprise, Draco chuckled. "I don't think that at all. C'mon. Sit. Help me learn the charms. I'm going to need all the help I can get." He told her.

"Well, you've done something right, it seems." Hermione said. Draco looked at her, not sure what she meant. "The quill. You charmed it, didn't you? That's pretty good for a seventh year. Although, for your N.E.W.T's I expect you'll have to do much more than just charming a quill to write for you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"So, what do you think the first charm I should learn is?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm not going to help you, my friends would think I was 'frateranizing with the enemy'. I can give you a book though." She said, rummaging in her bag and found the book she was looking for. She handed it over to Draco and left.

Draco looked down at the cover, '**12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm a Witch**' it read.

**What do you think? huh? Huh? Tell me! Leave a review with your thoughts. I thought it went pretty nicely, considering I'm not really into Dramione. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'll leave you with some good news, I auditioned for Footloose, the play my school's doing this year (Keep in mind I'm only 13) and I completely rocked the song I did! I'm in the background of the play a bunch of times just like talking to people, I'm a High School Student/ Townsperson. Yup. I'm that awesome.**

**I don't own harry Potter! Or Dramione!**

**~Becca**


	5. Harmione

**I'm really not sure what it is with me right now and anybody being shipped with Hermione...**

Harry flew through the air on his new Nimbus 2013. The January air whipped his face, leaving a cool stinging sensation. The Snitch had to be around somewhere, he could feel it. That's when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little flash of gold. He turned right on instinct and saw the Snitch plummet to the ground, teasing him, and wanting him to come get it. He raced downward as fast as he could, and maybe he shouldn't have done that on a new broom, because he lost his gripping and fell, colliding with a person on the field below.

"Harry!" Someone, a female, shrieked. It was Hermione. Over the years a lot had happened to her. She went back to Hogwarts and had gotten the highest scores on her N.E.W.T's. Then she got a job in the Ministry of Magic, interning for the Minister himself. Everything seemed to be going well for her; she'd gotten the test scores, the job, and she even had an apartment in London that she shared with Ron. Then everything went downhill. Ron was cursed on an Aurour mission, a curse hitting him dead in the eye. He lost a lot of blood, and eventually, his life.

"Sorry Hermione. New broom." Harry groaned, getting up to help Hermione.

"Well, you might want to learn how to use it." She said, dusting herself off. After what happened to Fon, Hermione had turned anti-Hermione. She'd cut her hair short and used a straightening shampoo her hairdresser recommended.. Her hazel eyes were replaced with blue contacts. She refused to be the witch she really was anymore, keeping her wand in the back of her closet for emergencies only.

Harry looked Hermione up and down. She really had changed, some for better, some for worse. He sliped his and into hers and gave her a hug. He knew she really needed it. When they touched, a warm tingeling sensation started in his hands and worked its way throughout his body. Hermione layed her head on his chest and they just stood there, enjoying the touch of eachother and clinging to the last threads of hope that they had for the future. Together, maybe they could make it.

**Alright, that was a bit angsty, I guess. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**~Becca!**


	6. AN

**I'm going to discontinuing this story... I'm not finding time or anything in my schedule to do this story and I'm not really into it like I am with my other stories. I have other Harry Potter stories that are, in my opinion, better than this one and are actually going somewhere. Sorry if you liked this story but I'm going to discontinue it. **

**It's been cool writing this story for you guys!**

**~becca**


End file.
